Talk:Freak the Freak Out (episode)/@comment-173.76.21.181-20101026212753/@comment-74.105.159.239-20101029200053
“We watch the show even though we aren't the biggest Tori fans because the supporting characters *do* get a lot of attention, and we find them more interesting/appealling. ” Not as much as the main character. Which you guys are bitching and complaining about. And frankly it's stupid because SHE is going to get the spotlight. Again if you don't like the main character. It's pointless to watch the show. Like I said before, you have no reason to watch this program if all you are going to do is bitch about the main person of the show. You can like the other characters MORE than the main lead, that's fine. But your complaint that the SUPPORTING characters aren't getting enough attention is silly. They are supporting characters. By definition they are in the back burners. Again I don't see the reason behind you guys watching it if you hate the main character. “It seems like you kind of want us to go away if we don't like Tori,” Not so at all. Just stating what I see. And what I see is pointless complaint that can be solved by people not watching a show about a character they hate. It would be like eating a ton of food I hate only because I like the color. It makes no sense. “or stop expressing our opinion that she's annoying.” Again I don't have a problem with you finding her annoying. But again I ask why watch the show when you KNOW that the majority of the show will revolve around her? If that's your complaint, then why put yourself through the torment of this show? It makes no sense. Even if you like the supporting characters. They get little attention by comparison to the main person. “If you can do it with Jade or Cat or Robbie (who I also personally find distasteful :P), we can do it with Tori, main character or no.” But she's the main character. Who will get most of the screen time. I just think that if you are going to WATCH a show, then you should at least LIKE the main character enough to watch it. Bitching and complaining about how “cliched”(again everyone on this show is a cliche) she is or how “she gets the spotlight” is stupid for the most part. Why wouldn't she save the day in the end of the show? Why wouldn't she play a main part? It's HER show, SHE is going to be in at least 80 percent of the episode. If you find her annoying, then there's no reason to watch it. Again my food analogy pretty much proves my point. If you want to watch it, then by all means do so. It's just pointless and there's no reason for you guys to do so. Oh and for the record, the supporting characters pretty much have about as much appeal as any other stock generic “Supporting” character out there. Again common sense guys...common sense.